Give My Heart Only To My Beloved
by Zelvaren Yuvrezla
Summary: Ternyata ia tak lebih dari setan kecil yang menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik wajah polosnya, dan mengapa aku bisa jatuh hati padanya yang seperti ini. Akuroku, oneshot


**Kingdom Hearts  
Disclaimer : Square Enix & Disney  
Pair : Akuroku  
Rating : T**

**Warning : Sho-ai, AU, OOC**

**A/N : Pergantian antara Roxas POV dan Axel POV, ending yang menggantung?**

**

* * *

**

**Give My Heart Only To My Beloved**

Tak kusangka bahwa hari ini akan menjadi hari dimana kedatangan kami ke Twilight Town. Aku dan saudara kembarku, Ventus. Aku lebih sering memanggilnya dengan nama depannya, Ven. Kami akan tinggal untuk beberapa tahun kedepan di tempat ini, orangtua kami bekerja secara berpindah tempat. Dan mereka berjanji bila ini adalah perpindahan kami untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Kami baru saja sampai ditempat ini dan aku sudah penasaran dengan selak-beluk keadaan Twilight Town ini, maka kuputuskan untuk segera menyelusuri tempat tersebut.

- xXx-

Aku segera mengambil topi yang tergantung di tempat gantungan yang berada di sebelah lemari pakaianku. Aku mengecek bagaimana penampilanku sesaat sebelum kuputuskan untuk pergi keluar. Topi hitam dengan corak tengkorak putih-merah yang menutupi sebagian rambut merahku, kacamata hitam yang dengan sempurna menutupi mata hijauku, setelan baju berwarna merah lengan pendek dan celana hitam yang kuberi dengan rantai-rantai. Tak lupa jaket hitam yang akan menutupi lengan putihku yang terekspos tersebut.

Aku berjalan sambil mengunyah permen karet, dengan pandangan yang malas menatap langit yang cerah siang ini.

Sampai pandangaanku terarah kepada suatu gerombolan. Sepertinya ada sesuatu hal yang terjadi. Dengan penasaran aku mendekat ke arah kerumunan yang tidak terlalu padat itu.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata biru mengalihkan pandanganku dari orang-orang yang berada dikerumunan tersebut. Ia menatap dengan raut wajah senang ketika melihat pertunjukkan panggung boneka. Seperti wanita, kataku dalam hati.

Dan hal yang yang membuatku heran bahwa kini aku menghabiskan waktuku untuk memandang wajahnya yang terlihat polos tersebut. Seperti anak kecil yang baru menemukan mainan barunya.

Setelah pertunjukkan tersebut usai. Ia langsung pergi dan melihat ke kiri dan kanan. Kupastikan bahwa ia pasti orang baru disini. Dan tebakanku benar, ia berjalan ke tempat yang akan berakhir dengan jalan buntu.

Sesaat aku melihat beberapa pria mendekat kearahnya, memaksanya untuk ikut dengan mereka, ia agak memberontak sebelum akhirnya dibawa oleh orang-orang tersebut.

Aku mencoba pergi dari tempat tersebut. Itu bukan urusanku lagipula.

Suara teriakannya kini membuyarkan pikiranku yang masih setengah-setengah tersebut. Tempat ini kebetulan sedang kosong, kupikir tidak mungkin ada orang yang akan melewati jalan sempit yang buntu, khan? Arghhh! Baiklah, kutolong dia! Bentak suara hatiku

Aku melihat kearah gerombolan tersebut sebelum mulai berbicara pada mereka

"Hei, kakak-kakak disana, tidak baik menculik anak di bawah umur lho~" kataku dengan santai yang spontan memberhentikan aksi mereka yang mau berbuat hal mesum pada pemuda itu.

"Siapa kau? Apa urusanmu! Pergi sana!" Seorang yang nampak seperti ketua mereka berkata sambil mulai mendekatiku

"Oh, aku hanya ingin mengingatkan kalian akan undang-undang di Twilight Town ini saja" kataku sambil tersenyum sinis pada mereka

"Heh! Berani sekali kau!" seseorang mulai melancarkan serangan padaku, diikuti teman dibelakangnya.

Aku segera menunduk kebawah, lalu jongkok sebelum kujatuhkan badanku dan memulai menendang mereka dengan kakiku, badanku berputar dibawah sebelum kembali berdiri. Hei man, aku ini anggota street dance, ya know?

"Can't you used your brain?" aku mengatakannya dengan nada yang sama ketika aku berbicara 'Got It Memorized?' kepada 2 orang yang jatuh tersungkur tersebut. Itu adalah kata-kata kesukaanku, yah..peringkat ke *bippp*

"Jadi, kau selanjutnya?" aku tersenyum sinis

Setelah melihat 2 orang yang tergeletak, aku mulai meremas tanganku, memperdengarkan suara "kretek" yang membuat sang ketua ketakutan dan tak lama ia pergi meninggalkanku. Setelah itu 2 orang yang baru kutendang itupun bangun dan menyusul ketuanya.

Huh? Mereka berlari seperti ayam kehilangan induknya, pikirku dalam hati

Aku melirik kearahnya yang terdiam terpaku memandangku dengan wajah yang sangat polos. Aku membuka kacamataku dan membiarkan mata hijauku terlihat olehnya.

Ternyata benar dugaanku, warna mata birunya tampak lebih manis ketika kulihat tanpa kacamata hitam yang menghalangiku.

"Hei, kiddo, kau tidak apa-apa?" aku berjongkok di depannya. Namun ia tidak membalas perkataanku, ia menunduk. Kulihat rona merah terlihat di pipinya, ia tersenyum kecil.

Lama tak mendapat balasan, akhirnya aku berdiri dan memakai kembali kacamata hitamku, bergegas meninggalkannya. Tiba-tiba kurasakan sesuatu memegang ujung jaketku. Tangannya.

Tapi ia tetap bisu tidak berbicara, aku berbalik dan memandang kembali kearah wajahnya. Ia melihat wajahku dengan tatapan memelas, seperti anjing yang tidak ingin ditinggal majikannya.

Aku menggaruk kepalaku, bingung. Kuputuskan untuk tetap berjalan, tapi ia masih mengikutiku sambil menarik ujung jaketku. Apa maunya sih? Tanyaku dalam hati

Kami berjalan lumayan jauh dalam posisi seperti ini, orang-orang yang lewat berbalas melihat kami dengan pandangan yang heran.

Aku menghela nafasku sebelum akhirnya kutarik tangannya dan kugandeng. Bahkan tangannya kecil dan hangat!

Aku baru menyadari tindakan yang kuperbuat setelah merasakan ia mempererat pegangannya padaku. Hei... apa yang kulakukan?

"Kau ingat dimana rumahmu?" kataku mendadak, melepaskan pegangan kami. Aku menghentikan langkahku sebelum kupandang wajahnya. Ia pun berhenti berjalan.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan segera "aku baru saja sampai ditempat ini dan aku terpisah dari keluargaku" akhirnya ia baru mau menjawabku setelah sekian lama menunggu. Oh, man. Aku bukan baby sitter atau apapun itu yang mengurusi anak hilang ini.

Tapi melihatnya yang seperti anak anjing yang hilang, akhirnya aku kembali menghela nafas. "Baiklah, kau, kiddo, siapa namamu?"

"Roxas, Roxas Strife" balasnya padaku

"Baik, Roxas. Namaku Axel. A-X-E-L, got it memorized? Kau akan ikut denganku. Pertunjukkanku hampir dimulai, aku berjanji akan membawamu ke kantor polisi untuk melaporkan anak hilang atau sebagainya setelah aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku, mengerti?"

Aku melihat dia mengangguk dan mengikutiku dari belakang.

Kami pergi ke suatu tempat, dekat dengan taman pusat.

"Hei, Dem" kataku pada seorang pria yang sedang mengoprek-oprek tas bawaannya di dekat kursi

"Ah, Ax! Kebetulan kau datang. Kau melihat kaset lagu yang akan kita putar hari ini?" tanyanya dengan panik

"Ha? Bukannya kau bilang akan menaruhnya di tape recorder? Supaya praktis?"

Aku melihat wajah "Oh ya!" yang terpasang di wajah temanku yang satu ini.

"Ah, ya.. aku lupa, aku lupa, hahaha.. oh, siapa dia?" tanyanya setelah tertawa akan kepikunan dirinya itu.

"Err.. Roxas. Roxas, ini Demyx, temanku" kataku memperkenalkan Demyx yang kini mengulurkan tangan padanya. Roxas membalas jabatan tangan tersebut.

"Roxas" katanya dengan senang. "apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanyanya bingung melihat kearah kami berdua.

"Kau akan melihatnya nanti, Rox. Dan aku yakin kau akan menyukainya" kataku sambil tersenyum padanya.

"Ah, sudah hampir waktunya, Ax" kata Demyx, menarikku.

"Jadilah anak baik dan diam di sini, Oke?" kataku padanya, ia kembali mengangguk.

Kerumunan orang telah banyak berkumpul mengelilingi kami. Tak lama aku masuk ke dalam barisan yang terdapa di depan, setelah Demyx menyalakan tape recorder, ia bergabung dengan kami. Dan ketika musik mulai menyala, kami melakukan gerakan yang sudah beberapa kali kami latih.

Street Dance.

Aku menggerakkan tubuhku mengikuti irama yang ada. Sambil tak lupa memasang wajah cool-ku. Kudengar beberapa gadis berteriak menyoraki namaku sambil tersenyum malu-malu ketika kupandang mereka dengan tatapan mataku yang dapat membuat gadis-gadis itu luluh.

Kami melakukan beberapa lompatan kecil sebelum aku melepas jaketku, mengekspos lengan panjangku yang tertatto angka VIII romawi itu.

Kudengar teriakan gadis-gadis yang semakin mengeras. Heh? Apa aku seorang Lady Killer?

Sebelum aku mengakhiri dance-ku, aku melakukan sedikit gerakan erotis yang membuat segerombolan gadis tersebut makin berteriak kencang. Dan akhirnya aku mengakhirinya dengan menempelkan jari telunjuk dan tengahku ke depan bibirku dan memberikan seakan kecupan udara untuk mereka. Fanservis, itulah yang kulakukan.

Kulihat gadis yang berada di paling depan hampir jatuh pingsan melihat gerak-gerikku, apalagi gerakan terakhirku itu. Apakah gerak-gerikku dapat membuat populasi wanita tumbang? Pikirku dengan asal sebelum kembali ke tempat Roxas.

Aku melihat matanya bersinar-sinar memandang kearahku

"Axel! Hebat! Kau membuat jantungku berdebar ketika melihat gerakanmu!" Roxas berkata dengan semangat.

Apa? Berdebar katanya? Apakah sekarang populasi pria juga terpikat olehku? Roxas, Roxas..sepertinya kau ini terlalu polos

Setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Demyx, kami pun pergi. Sesuai janji, aku akan mengantarnya ke kantor polisi, kupikir orangtuanya sudah menunggu seseorang membawakan anaknya dari tadi.

Kami berjalan menuju kantor polisi sebelum langkah kami terhenti. Seseorang meneriaki nama Roxas dari belakang.

"Roxy! Heii!" spontan, kami melirik kebelakang. Roxy katanya? Dan apa yang kutemukan saat ini, mengagetkanku lebih lagi. Seseorang yang memiliki wajah yang sama dengan Roxas kini berlari kearah kami sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Hei! Untung aku bisa menemukanmu, kau tahu kalau tindakanmu itu bisa membuat kami mencarimu kemana-mana, Roxy! Kau ini, seharusnya sebelum pergi bilang dulu sepatah atau sebasa-basi kata" tangannya ia taruh di pinggangnya sebelum memukul kepala Roxas pelan dengan peta yang ia bawa.

"Ah, maaf. Sepertinya saudaraku yang satu ini telah banyak merepotkanmu. Namaku Ventus, salam kenal" ia tersenyum lebar sambil mengulurkan tangannya

Aku menjabatnya tak lama. Sifatnya berbeda jauh. "Axel" balasku singkat tak mau berbasa-basi lagi "Ah, dan aku menemukan kembaranmu ini hampir diapa-apakan oleh segerombolan kakak mesum"

Mata Ventus melebar "Ha? Lalu, apa kau memukulnya, Roxy? Kau tidak melakukan hal yang kau lakukan pada saat di Destiny Island khan?"

Aku melirik kearah Ventus dengan heran "Apa dia bisa beladiri?" tanyaku padanya

"Jangan tertipu dengan tampang polosnya ini, Ax. Dia sudah memakai sabuk hitam" Ventus berkata sambil menaikkan bahunya, kulihat Roxas kini tersenyum sinis.

"Axel menolongku, Ven. Sebelum kutendang mereka satu persatu, untung saja Axel datang, jadi aku tidak usah mengotori tanganku sendiri" balasnya.

Mulutku terbuka lebar mendengar penjelasan darinya sebelum menutupnya rapat dan memutar bola mataku. Ternyata, dia tak lebih dari setan kecil yang suka memperalat orang lain.

"Nah, Roxas. Sekarang saatnya kita pulang dan Axel, tolong maafkan sikap adikku yang tidak sopan ini ya. Ah, dan terimakasih telah menolongnya juga"

Akhirnya Ventus menarik tangan Roxas dan membawanya pergi, Roxas melihat kearahku sebelum ia kembali tersenyum sinis padaku.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku, kesal dengan apa yang terjadi. Kuputuskan untuk pulang.

-xXx-

Aku terbangun dipagi hari dengan suasana baru, aku harus mulai terbiasa dengan suasana baru ini. Keluarga kami sering berpindah tempat, dan kami harus menyesuiakan diri dengan keadaan. Tak mau menjadi orang yang dijahili, akupun belajar beladari.

Aku mengingat kejadian kemarin. Axel. Ya, Axel, dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang membuat perhatianku teralih padanya. Aku kagum saat ia pertama kali menolongku ketika dikepung oleh pada gerombolan pria mesum itu. Rambutnya yang merah, sorot mata hijaunya yang mengalihkan perhatianku, tato seperti air mata yang berada tepat dibawah matanya. Dan suaranya yang membuatku terpikat olehnya.

Hari ini aku berniat untuk pergi ke taman pusat itu lagi. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Dance-nya berhasil membuat hatiku berdebar, itu benar. Saat dimana ia menggerakan pinggangnya, saat dimana ia dengan pose yang erotis memegang lehernya dan turun kebawah. Dan mulutnya-

"Rox! Bangun!" Tiba-tiba pikiranku kabur begitu mendengar suara nyaring Ven yang berteriak dari pintu depan.

Ingin rasanya aku mengutuk kembaranku ini yang selalu membawaku kembali kedunia nyata saat aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu dibawah alam sadarku itu.

Setelah bersiap-siap, sore harinya aku pergi ke taman itu lagi. Dan ya, aku melihat Axel berada disana. Mereka tidak menggelar panggung seperti kemarin, dan kulihat mereka sedang mencoba gerakan-gerakan yang sebelumnya belum pernah kulihat itu.

Lama setelah aku melihat Axel, akhirnya ia melihatku. Setelah latihan selesai, tiba-tiba ia datang menghampiriku dan menarik tanganku, membawaku kesebuah cafe yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempat mereka latihan.

"Jadi, jelaskan padaku" Axel mulai berkata dengan suara yang serius, matanya dengan tajam melihat kearahku

Aku memasang wajah yang innocent sambil menanyainya "tentang apa?"

"Oh, Rox, jangan pura-pura berlagak bodoh. Kau tahu apa yang aku bicarakan. Dan, ah.. apa kupanggil kau dengan sebutan 'Roxy' saja? Nama itu cocok denganmu" Goda Axel kepadaku.

Kurasakan mukaku memanas, sepertinya pipiku merona kembali. Axel langsung tertawa melihat gerak-gerikku ini.

"Berhenti menggodaku, Ax" kataku dengan cepat

Axel memandang kearahku dengan tatapan yang menembus tubuhku "kalau begitu, berhenti berpura-pura polos juga" katanya sebelum akhirnya kami berdua diam, hening.

"Baiklah" kataku, menyerah dengan tindakkan Axel ini.

"Aku hanya ingin mengetesmu saja, aku tahu kau melihatku pada saat di pertunjukkan boneka itu. Dan aku juga melihatmu. Aku ingin tahu apakah kau mau menolongku atau tidak, makannya kubiarkan diriku dibawa oleh mereka" jelasku singkat.

"Untuk apa?" balasnya kemudian

"Karena aku tertarik dengan penampilanmu" jawabku dengan jujur. Perkataanku ini berhasil membuat Axel tertawa

"Hahaha.. kau ini. Entah apa yang harus kukatakan lagi padamu, satu sisi kau sangat polos, sisi lainnya kau bagai setan kecil yang bertopeng innocent"

Perkataannya berhasil membuatku bengong. Baru kali ini ada orang yang memberi penilaian terhadapku dengan terang-terangan seperti ini. Orang lain pasti mengatakan hal yang memuji terus, ketakutan bila aku memukul mereka kelak bila mereka tidak mengagungkan diriku. Percayalah, aku tidak butuh hal itu. Tapi, Axel berbeda.

Aku tersenyum padanya, senyuman asli milikku. Kulihat kini wajah Axel yang bertukar denganku, kini dia membuka mulutnya, walau tidak selebar seperiku.

Akhirnya aku tertawa melihat tingkah laku Axel, wajahku memerah, dan menyebabkan Axel menertawai betapa merahnya wajah ini sebelum akhirnya kami berdua kehilangan lagi alasan awal mengapa kami tertawa. Aku terus tertawa melihat Axel yang tertawa. Dan aku yakin, ia tertawa karena melihatku tertawa juga.

Sampai akhirnya perut kami sakit karena terus tertawa. Kami pun berhenti. Tak terasa sudah agak malam. Dan aku segera berdiri untuk pulang. Axel bilang ia akan mengantarku. Ia memakai sebuah motor besar. Setelah sampai dirumahku, aku berterimakasih padanya. Axel tersenyum padaku sebelum pergi.

Keesokan harinya, aku kembali melihat ke taman. Aku duduk ditempat yang agak jauh agar tidak terlihat oleh Axel. Saat aku sedang asyik melihat gerak-gerik Axel, seseorang menempelkan tangannya di kepalaku. Sebelum aku berontak, aku terdiam pasrah akhirnya. Itu Ven.

"Tampaknya.. kau menyukainya, khan? Roxy?" tepat sasaran. Tebakkan Ven selalu saja tepat. Rasanya seram juga memiliki saudara yang mengetahui isi hatimu ini.

Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan, tidak ingin berbicara panjang lebar padanya. Ia tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkanku.

Dan tanpa kusadari, Axel sudah berjalan kearahku.

Hubungan kami menjadi semakin dekat. Entah mengapa aku merasa nyaman bila berada di dekatnya. Ia tidak menawarkan persahabatan palsu padaku. Ia dengan terang-terangan dapat menegurku bila aku melakukan suatu kesalahan, tak seperti teman-temanku terdahulu yang tidak pernah memperlakukanku seperti ini.

Aku merasakan sebuah pertemanan yang asli ketika aku berada di dekatnya. Axel, satu-satunya sahabatku yang mampu membuatku mempercayai orang lain. Tapi apakah benar hanya sebatas seorang sahabat? Aku menyukainya, lebih dari apapun.

Hingga suatu hari, Axel berjanji untuk mengadakan petunjukkan di hari sabtu. Walaupun ia tidak mengatakannya dengan serius dan resmi, tapi aku menjawabnya.

-xXx-

Aku terbangun dengan nada dering HP-ku yang berbunyi sedari tadi. Ingin rasanya aku mengutuk penelepon yang membangunkanku di hari libur ini.

"Halo" kataku dengan malas

Setelah berbincang-bincang cukup lama, yang kuketahui adalah Reno, kakakku. Aku diminta untuk mengantarkan barangnya yang tertinggal di meja, dokumen penting pekerjaannya sekarang juga.

Ingin rasanya kubanting HP ini dan merobek dokumen itu. Sialan, Reno. Kau pikir sejauh apa tempat kerjamu dan apartementku ini huh? Lagipula salah kau sendiri yang kemarin datang dan meninggalkannya sehabis kenyang makan makananku.

Dengan agak malas akhirnya aku bergegas mandi, kemudian mengambil kunci motorku dan membawa dokumen itu pergi. Aku berangkat siang, dan ketika aku pulang, matahari sudah hampir tenggelam. Dan sialnya lagi, hujan.

Aku membuka pintu apartementku, mengutuk Reno karena pekerjaannya itu. Tiba-tiba ponselku berdering. Apa lagi! Pikirku dalam hati. Itu Demyx

"Hei, Dem, ada apa?" kataku dengan malas

"Ax? Kau ada dirumah?" tanyanya padaku.

"Ya, aku baru saja sampai mengantar dokumen bodoh Reno yang ia tinggalkan di apartemenku ini"

"Kau, tidak membuat janji dengan Roxas, khan? Kulihat tadi dia sedang duduk diguyur oleh hujan, tidak bergerak sedikitpu—"

Aku langsung mematikan HP-ku. Damn! Aku lupa kalau hari ini aku ada janji denganya! Dengan segera aku mengambil kunci motorku lagi, meninggalkan jas hujan yang belum kering.

Hujan sangat deras, tetesan air seperti menusuk ke permukaan kulitku. Mengapa ia tetap menungguku?

Sesampainya di taman tersebut, aku masih melihat dia yang duduk memeluk dirinya sendiri. Perlahan aku memegang bahunya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, melihat kearahku.

"Bodoh..kenapa kau masih ada disini? Kau tahu kalau hujan begitu deras!" aku sedikit membentaknya

Namun ia hanya tersenyum kepadaku "Axel.. I love you" katanya dengan lembut.

Aku memegang pipinya yang dingin itu, melihat matanya yang sedikit memerah. Aku memandangnya beberapa saat sebelum menciumnya dengan segera, ia membalas ciumanku.

Kami berciuman hingga kami memisahkan diri untuk menghirup oksigen. Aku segera membawa Roxas. Membawanya ke apartementku.

Setibanya di kamar, aku memberikan handuk kepadanya, menyuruhnya mandi sambil memberikan bajuku padanya. Saat ia mandi, aku membuatkan coklat hangat untuknya.

Aku mengganti baju dan mengeringkan rambutku dengan handuk ketika aku melihat Roxas yang keluar sambil memakai baju yang kebesaran untuknya itu.

Setelah berbicara panjang lebar, akhirnya aku baru menyadari bahwa kami saling menyukai satu sama lain.

Aku mendorongnya hingga terjatuh tepat diatas kasur. Aku membiarkan ia berada di bawahku, diantara badanku yang kini sedang berdiri diatasnya.

Perlahan aku menciumnya, menyelusuri tempat-tempat yang membuat ia mendesahkan namaku pada malam itu. Aku bahagia, karena kini dia adalah milikku, begitu pula dengan diriku yang merupakan miliknya. Milik seseorang yang aku yakin akan selalu kujaga dengan baik seumur hidupku ini.

Beberapa bulan setelah akhirnya kami bersama. Aku mendapatkan sebuah kabar dari orangtuaku, bahwa mereka ingin menjodohkanku dengan seorang anak kenalan orangtua mereka. Aku masih belum memberitahu hubunganku dengan Axel. Tapi Ven mengetahuinya, ia tetap diam dan menjaga rahasiaku.

Aku bingung. Mereka akan mempertemukan kami pada hari Minggu. Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Axel? Beberapa hari aku berkunjung ke apartementnya dan mencari waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahunya, tapi nihil.

Hingga pada hari sabtu, sore hari.

"Axel..ada yang ingin kuberitahu padamu.." kataku ragu-ragu

"Hmm? Ada apa, Roxy?" balasnya sambil menghentikan permainannya yang ia sedang mainkan ini.

"Seandainya.. seandainya.. arrghh! Tidak jadi!" aku segera keluar dan meninggalkan Axel yang heran melihat tingkah lakuku itu.

Dirumah aku memikirkan hal ini dengan keras. Sepertinya aku harus meminta maaf pada perjodohan itu dan mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

Keesokan harinya, kami pun berkumpul di sebuah mansion. Ven bersama dengan pacarnya, Vanitas. Ya, orangtuaku mengetahui dan menerima Ven apa adanya, tapi..aku tidak tahu bagaimana denganku. Bagaimana bila mereka shock mengetahui bahwa salah satu diantara kami tidak akan pernah menghasilan keturunan bagi mereka?

Tapi ini adalah tekadku, aku akan meminta maaf.

"Aaah..ternyata kau sudah sebesar ini, Roxas. Aku tidak menyangka. Padahal terakhir kali aku melihatmu itu kau masih sangat kecil" itu adalah yang seharusnya menjadi ibu mertuaku

"Hahaha.. tentu saja, aku juga tidak menyangka dia akan tumbuh menjadi manis seperti ini. Lalu, dimana Flyn?" tanya ibuku.

Ternyata nama calon tunanganku adalah Flyn. Bahkan aku tidak mengetahuinya! Pikiranku sibuk dengan Axel.

"Ibu! Bibi.. ma.. maafkan aku! tapi aku tidak bisa melanjutkan pertunangan ini. Sudah ada orang lain yang kusuka dan aku sudah berjanji untuk setia kepadanya" kataku dengan tiba-tiba

Bibi hanya tersenyum padaku "Bagaimana pendapatmu, Flyn?"

Sesosok pria kini muncul dihadapanku, ia menggenakan kemeja hitam, warna rambutnya mengingatkanku pada Axel. Sebelah poninya menutupi matanya yang hijau. Mengapa seorang pria? Dan.. penampilannya mengingatkanku pada Axel!

Ia mendekat kearahku sebelum menggenggam tanganku "Salam kenal, Roxas. Namaku Axel Flyn" katanya dengan tenang. Oh God! Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada di hadapanku ini. Axel? Ya, ini adalah Axel! Aku nyaris tak mengenalinya bila ia tidak mengeluaran suaranya. Pakaiannya sangat rapi dan formal.

Dari jauh aku bisa mendengar tawa Ven yang meledak di ruangan ini

"Hahaha.. Roxy! Lihat wajahmu sendiri.. hahaa.. aduh, Van, mulut..mulutku sakit, haha" Ven masih tertawa. Ia menertawakan ekspresi bengongku barusan itu. Sialan kau, Ven.

"Roxas Strife" aku membalasnya ke arah Axel, dan ia tersenyum sinis padaku.

-XxX-XxX-

"Ibu tahu bahwa kau pasti tak akan beda jauh dariku, Roxy. Kau tak pernah membicarakan tentang wanita dalam hidupmu, makannya ibu mulai curiga" Ven berkata padaku

"Tapi, setidaknya kalian memberitahuku! Lihat, aku jadi kebingungan sampai tidak bisa tidur!" aku protes kepada Ven dan Axel yang kini sedang berdiri sejajar.

"Mereka ingin membuatmu tampak tolol, Rox" tiba-tiba Van berkata sambil membawa gelas berisi wine untuk Ven.

Aku memandang kearah Ven dan Axel dengan tatapan yang tajam.

"A, aaa.. saatnya momen kalian berdua" Ven tiba-tiba berbicara, mencoba kabur dari tatapanku. Ia segera menarik Van dan membawanya masuk ke dalam mansion, meninggalkan aku dan Axel yang berada di depan.

"Dan, kau, Axel!" aku menatapnya kembali, ia tertawa melihat tingkah lakuku.

Sebelum aku dapat berkata lebih lanjut, ia menarik tanganku, mengunci bibirku dengan bibir miliknya.

"Aku ingin membuat kejutan untukmu, Rox. Aku tidak tahu kalau orangtua kita ternyata adalah teman baik" Axel berkata dengan lembut sambil mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Seharusnya kau bilang padaku, aku sudah bingung saat aku hendak memberitahumu pada saat itu" kepalaku tertunduk "aku hanya milikmu, dan aku tidak ingin bersama dengan orang lain"

Axel tertawa kecil sebelum mencium tanganku "kalau begitu, akan kubuat kau selamanya menjadi milikku, Roxy.. Will you marry me?" tanyanya tepat dihadapanku

Tak memakan banyak waktu sebelum aku tersenyum dan mencium Axel sebagai sebuah jawabannya.

**~Owari~**


End file.
